


Wadjiit gets a girlfriend and at the same time kills her

by AshleysMystery



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), rolling for mayhem
Genre: Asking Out, F/F, Gay, Gen, Nerves, predate nerves, yelhsa is dumb but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/pseuds/AshleysMystery
Summary: but in a good way!am I the first to make a Rolling for Mayhem fic? Nice{DISCONTINUED: but hopefully, I'll write a new, better, fic to take it's place}





	1. Asking a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/gifts), [Miss_Bubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/gifts).



> btw swearing, but i think that's about it, for now

A golden dragonborn entered Akpan's Arbitrary Art Gallery, followed by a gnome and a human. Shrugging and turning towards your art, that you hoped someone would buy, and ready to almost immediately forget who walked in. Until they make it clear that one of them wants the opposite. 

"Smol teifling, I want to take out the prettiest art here." You turn around to find that the dragonborn was talking to you, seeing as you were literally the shortest teifling here. 

"W-well, pretty is subjective. Is there anything more specific? Like design or price?" Gods, you're really glad that your skin is fuschia. 

She thinks for a bit and pulls out a hand full of gold. "Femme, cute, and I've got 23 pieces of gold."

That knocks off half of the creations here. "What kind of thing ate you looking for? We've got dresses, paintings, sculptures, books, dolls, whatever you're looking for, we probably have it."

"I'm looking for a girlfriend to take on a date."

You nod, not thinking too hard about what she said. "Well, I don't know how many of my co-workers are single, but I can always ask around."

She looks a bit discouraged and groans are heard from the dragonborn's compainions. The human, no wait, you might be a bit racist, but the brief second you saw an ear, it looked pointed. Anyway, the.... one with pink hair, walks up to you with her violin. She plays it while saying, "She's asking you out on a date, you stupid, cute art nerd!"

Oooooooohhhhhhh, fuck you're dumb.

"And you will never get such a deal as Wadjiit! Need a girl who can carry you from one end of town to the other end and not even be slightly winded. Look at her hands, big enough to hold your hands and protect you from dangers of the world. See these muscles, strong enough to protect you, but comfortable to lay your head on at night and hear her heartbeat."

The gnome scuffles over and tries to take Emily away from you, the hot dragonborn, and your complete and utter embarrassment of being oblivious.  
"Bently, stop, I'm making magic happen."

"You're making it worse!" 

"I have one job right now, so I'm going to do it!"

"Thank you, Emily. Not needed though." Wadjiit said, glancing at them.

Your face is definitely warm right now.

"I would like to take you, out on date." 

You can barely function, but you really want to accept. "Hel....... Hell yes!" Not quite how you wanted to phrase that, but eh, it works.

Wadjiit grins. "Good! I will meet you at the bridge by the forest, tomorrow at noon."

"Alright!" You smiled, "See you tomorrow then!"

She grinned, "I still do want to buy some actual things from the store before we leave."

Oh, right, you're still at work. "Anything specific?" Then you lead her around the gallery, learning a bit about each other and having a good time. 

Today was a good day. Tomorrow will probably be better.


	2. Predate nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entirely oc centered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerves are coming on, never a good thing

You are fucked.

You agreed to go out with Wadjiit near a forest, an almost complete stranger near an isolated area. Oh fuck, are you going to get murdered?!

"Stop."

You look over at your roommate. "Stop what?"

"Stop over thinking. It's not going to help you." He stands up and picks up one of the many brushes you have. "Plus, in all of the time that I've known you, this is the first time you've been on a date. So relax and enjoy it." He dips the brush into a paint that looks very similar to your skin tone.

You look back at the mirror, noticing in a wave of regret, how many tiny imperfections on you. Stop, it's probably not that bad, you probably wouldn't notice them if they were on another person, so stop putting that much stock in them. Oh, gods that one's bigger than the others! You reach to pop it, but his hand stops you.

"Absolutely not." He presses the brush over that spot and a few other ones, then dabs them with a sponge covered with some potion he picked up yesterday when you told him about your date. 

"Why not Chester?" You pout.

"Cause once you do that, I know for a fact you'll just keep picking at it. Plus this works wonders on teifling skin." Chester gives your of of his shit eating grins. "And I know how to make this look natural and cute."

You sigh, looking back at the mirror. Your sides are growing back in, time to get them shaved again, teal really stands out against fuschia. Passing the razor over to Chester, you think about Wadjiit, trying to remember if you'd seen her somewhere before. 

......... It's entirely possible and you've just forgotten because your such an unobservant idiot sometimes. Gods, why does dating have to be so hard. You glance at the catfolk beside you, he's started an attempt on trying to shave you without knicking you.

"Hey goblin, which outfit do you think I should wear?"

He chuckled at the nickname, "I'd personally suggest the blue blouse, brown vest, dark gray skirt, and the black ankle shoes." He rubs a clothe against the side of your head. "If it makes you feel any better, I did some digging into her background; she and her friends seem legitimate, or as legitimate as freelancers can be."

You make a small hmm sounds staring at your reflection, then reached for your piercings. "I guess that helps." In goes the lip piercings. "Unless someone wants me dead." You watch Chester rub his wrinkles in annoyance. One earring down, one to go.

"Yelhsa, look at me."

You turn towards him, giving up your fruitless task of putting in the last earring. It always amazes you as to how much wrinkles catfolk have when they're bald. He looks so much like a pale pink goblin with brown spots.

"If you want, you can cancel the date, you don't have to push yourself."

"I know, but..." You look back at the mirror. "I do want this. I'm just scared." Oh look hands! "I've never been on a real date before..."

He grins, putting in your last earring. "It's okay to be scared. I can't guarantee that it'll go well, but I can guarantee that when you get back, there will be ice cream when you get back." 

You smile. "Thank you." Smoothing out your hair, you take a breath, and say, "I think I'm ready."


End file.
